Casually Rating You
by 24HourHonor
Summary: "Definitely a 8.4," Ino observed, sticking a cherry tomato in her mouth. A casual day at the mall food court with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Slight NaruHina


"Definitely a 8.4," Ino observed, sticking a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"Nu-uh, solid 8," Sakura protested.

"You're both wrong," Hinata spoke up, "8.7."

The three girls watched a brown haired boy from their table in the food court. Ino had insisted that they go shopping because they never got to spend enough time together anymore. Sakura was always busy with softball and her after school job, while Hinata interned at her father's company after school almost everyday, and Ino was busy with ballet and modeling.

After _hours _of walking around the mall and going into different stores, Hinata had insisted on getting something to eat and taking a break.

"Oh, what about the guy with the glasses at McDonalds?" Sakura asked, pointing a French fry in his direction.

"I'm docking him a point because he's getting McDonalds, like, yuck," Ino said. "He gets a 6.2."

"7.9," Hinata said.

"7.6," Sakura added.

"We've been at this for 15 minutes and I've yet to see a ten," Ino griped. "Do super hot guys not come to the mall anymore? Should we go somewhere else to boy watch?"

"I think you need to calm down," Hinata said, throwing a noodle at Ino who squealed and dodged it.

"Food goes _in_ your mouth not _on _people," Ino glared.

"That's not the only thing that goes in her mouth," Sakura snickered. "Naruto's tongue," she coughed into her fist.

Hinata shoved Sakura's shoulders, a blush staining her cheeks. "Not cool, man."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing," Hinata responded quickly.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Ino asked again.

"Hinata, tell your best friend what's up," Sakura smirked at her.

"I hate you," Hinata hissed at Sakura before turning her attention to the blonde sitting across from her. "Naruto and me kinda sorta...made out yesterday."

Ino gasped, her eyes wide. "_When? Why? How? _I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"It just kind of happened," Hinata mumbled.

"And it was about damn time," Sakura added, patting Hinata on the back.

"True," Ino nodded. "You two were basically in a relationship that hadn't been defined. It was painful to watch."

"Oh, hey, that brown haired guy over there is a 9.8," Sakura said, completely ignoring Ino.

"Where?"

"He's at Chick-Fil-A," Sakura replied. "You can't see his full face but you can tell he's hot. That shirt is leaving nothing to the imagination"

"His back muscles are perf," Ino gushed. "Thank god for tight shirts."

"I would lick every drop of sweat off of him," Sakura basically had hearts in her eyes.

"I would lick the ground he walked on," Ino sighed wistfully.

Hinata opened Ino's bottle of water and held it out to her. "You both look thirsty so have a drink of water."

"Wait there's a girl holding his hand," Sakura gasped, ignoring Hinata. Hinata squinted and noticed, indeed, a girl was holding his hand. The girl was dark skinned with long red hair. Her butt was perfect which made Hinata slightly jealous, but she wouldn't say that aloud.

"Ew who has red hair anyway?" Ino rolled her eyes. "That's so trashy."

"Who wears bandanas anymore anyway?" Sakura glared at the girl's back.

Hinata snorted. When they were jealous, her best friends would bash anybody.

As if sensing eyes on her, the girl turned around and her eyes landed on the trio. Even her face was pretty. She smiled at them and then turned back around.

"Ugh there's nothing worse than a girl that knows she's pretty," Ino said as if disgusted.

"He's not even that cute," Sakura mumbled, jabbing a French fry into her ketchup. "Tight shirts are just a way of looking for attention anyway."

"Hottie at 10 'o clock," Ino said excitedly. "Definitely an 13 on the 10 meter."

"Nuh uh, boy's a 14."

"14.5." Hinata shrugged, going along with her friends. "Oh, that's Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasuke's brother?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

"Yeah, he's been away at college but he's back to visit."

"I almost forgot you and Naruto were a thing and he's friends with Sasuke."

"Speaking of Sasuke," Ino said,"he's definitely a 12."

"11.5," Sakura said.

"9.2," Hinata said. Sakura and Ino gave her incredulous looks. "What? I don't really like the dark and brooding type."

"That's because you're type is hyperactve and loud," Sakura said.

"Naruto is an 11 though. I don't care how loud he is," Ino added. "He is _fine._ Plus he got that haircut recently."

"Ew I grew up watching him eat glue, but I have to admit he's a 12."

The girls patiently waiting for Hinata's rate who was red in the face.

"I uh can we skip me?"

"What, can't rate your own boyfriend?" Ino teased.

"Hinata and Naruto sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sakura sang then Ino joined in.

Hinata buried her face in her hands when she noticed people watching them. Her friends could be so childish at times.

"First comes love then comes marriage."

Hinata wanted to bang her head against the table and pass out from the blood loss. They were _so_ embarrassing.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

Hinata groaned.

"That actually souds like a pretty great plan," the male voice beside Hinata almost made her jump in surprise. She looked up and made eye contact with Naruto. His dark blue eyes were directed at her and his spiky blonde hair was cropped short. Hinata loved it.

"Hi," Naruto grinned down at her.

Hinata stared at him for a few moments before finally understanding what he had say. "Oh, hi, Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I came with a friend but he ran off somewhere, and while I was looking for him, I saw you girls." Naruto waved at Sakura and Ino.

"We were just talking about your rate," Ino said, a smirk directed in at Hinata.

"My rate?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah, I gave you an eleven and Sakura gave you a twelve," Ino explained. "Now we're waiting for Hinata's answer."

"Actually I would like to keep that a scret," Hinata said after a moment of hesitance.

Ino and Sakura protested, but Hinata smirked at them because -_ha in their faces.-_

"Naruto, I was about to go to Forever 21," Hinata said, standing up. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, it's a date," Naruto replied. As they walked away, Hinata stuck her tongue out at her bitter best friends.

"But, really, what would you rate me?"

"That's my little secret."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo I don't know where I was going with this lol. I was just in the mood to write a oneshot. <strong>_


End file.
